Abandoned and Dieing
by Zyaph
Summary: Jacob gets bitten and his whole life gets turned around. Can he stay sane with all of the killing? Not good at descriptions, sorry xD
1. Chapter one: Abandoned

**Chapter one: Abandoned**

"We can't let him through. He's bitten, he won't last long, and you know it."

Said a masked voice, sounding irritated.

"But.. He's like family to me! I can't leave him here!"

_Who was that? _I thought. _Ouch.. My head hurts, and my body.. What happened to me? _I looked down to where my legs were, only to discover that they were pulsing and there was a large hole in my leg. Crap, this hurt like hell.. _Why is everything so loud? _It was really pissing me off. I just wanted to.. Rip something to shreds. Yeah, that would make me feel better. _Wait. What am I thinking?_ _Rip something up? Why.._ I looked down at my hands and noticed that my once chewed-to-the-skin nails were replaced by long, thick, claws. _Wh-what's going on? _

"Look. You either have to leave him here and come with us, or stay and get eaten alive by infected."

"But.."

I hear footsteps. Then a blurry figure steps to my side.

"I-I'm sorry, Jacob.. There's nothing.. I can't.." The figure falls to his knees and starts to cry.

_Is that David?_

"D.. rghh" _What's wrong? Why can't I speak?_

"I'm sorry.. I hope you don't suffer like Jane did.. I'll miss ya man. You were a great leader.."

_Jane? Who.. _David had finally left my side, and followed the CEDA members, who I could now clearly see wore yellow suits with gas masks over their faces, and close a thick metal door, which locked from the outside.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep, remembering what happened the day before.


	2. Chapter two: The bite

**Chapter two: The Bite**

"I hear a Hunter." Said one of the survivors I had found on my way out of the

city. There were three of us. Jane, a young girl that looked about sixteen years old, that wore her hair short and in her face all the time, who also had a wicked shot with the sniper rifle. She was also the one who heard the Hunter. There was David, a man in his early twenties, wore a baseball cap, and a dark red tank top, with a black hoodless sweatshirt over it. He was the enthusiastic one, always celebrating when we finally take down a Tank, or when he cr0wnes a Witch. Then there was Nero. He was usually, or what we thought was, calm, unless you piss him off. Then he'll threaten to cut your head off with his katana. He, like Jane, wore his hair short, or in a man's case, long, with his hair covering his left eye. He wore a black skin-tight tee-shirt, with the logo of some band I didn't recognize. Lastly, there was me. Pretty much average looking, medium height, short brown hair, with the exception of a scar slashed diagonally over my mouth. I usually wore this black hooded sweater and a pair of running pants. They considered me their leader. I had survived longer than they had. The infection started up north at first, and throughout that week I tried to make it south. But it was the same down here, if not worse. Nobody knew what was going on, it must have just struck recently when I arrived.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. _Oh no.._

"Shit!" Yelled Nero. "Who shot the car?"

"S-Sorry! A common hit me from side on!" Said David, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Quick, come closer to me, the hoard will be here any second!" I shouted, as I felt a slippery rope wrap around my torso.

"Damn it! A Smoker's got me!"

"Jacob!" Jane came running towards me, about to shoot the Smokers tongue and make him drop me, when we heard a loud scream.

"Oh shit! WITCH!" Screamed David. "Jane, run! She's after you!" Jane turned around with a look of terror on her face. The Witch ran at her with her claws exposed, and slashed her right across the chest.

"Jane, NO!" I managed to shout, with the smoker still choking me. Nero ran over to me and chopped the Smoker's tongue in half, while David rushed to Jane's side to shoot the Witch. Finally, with he Witch dead and me free from the Smoker's grasp, we ran over to examine to damage. _Damn.. She's dead._

"Oh God I'm so sorry Jane.. This was all my fault.." Sobbed David, turning his back and wiping his eyes.

"Come on. We have to get going.. The safe house is only a little further." I whisper as I started walking away. The two other men followed me. _Whatever happened to that hunter?_

"We're almost there. I can see the door from here." It was a good thing too. I

ran out of bullets and dropped my pistols when that Smoker grabbed me.

"There!" I said as the other two ran ahead. I looked around, making sure I didn't see any infected coming at us. I didn't hear anything so I continued on. Then I felt a large pain on my lower leg.

"OUCH! WHAT THE?" I turned around to see a Hunter smile malevolently at me and jump away. _What the.. Why did he just leave like that?_ I limped the rest of the way to the safe room. I opened the red metal door and slumped down in the corner, readying my health kit.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Nero came over and knelt beside me.

"A Hunter bit me and then ran off.." I sighed and cringed as I poured peroxide over the open wound.

"That looks bad.. Here, let me help you." Nero took the bandages from my hand, and started to get to work. I looked over at David who was looking out the window, crying while reloading his weapon. I watched and felt sorry for him. I wanted to comfort him somehow, but I knew I would probably make things worse. I was caught up in my thoughts and didn't notice that Nero was still talking to me.

"Hey, did you hear me?" He looked at me with concern on his face.

"Oh.. No. Sorry. I was just thinking.." I looked down at my leg, where Nero had bandaged it up.

"I said, why do you think that Hunter just ran off like that? Do you think he knew you weren't alone or something? Maybe he sensed you were just stronger than him? Jacob?"

"I-I don't know.. All I know is that he could have finished me off if he wanted to. I would be dead before you even got close." I cringed as I felt the bite sting even more. David began to walk over.

"Here. Take these pain pills." He handed me some pills and looked away.

"We should.. Get some sleep. We need the strength for tomorrow." He was right. I had a feeling that we would get out of here soon, so I limped over to a small mattress and slept. The next morning I heard helicopters and screams from outside.

"Jacob! We have to go, NOW!" Nero was reloading my shotgun, and checking our health kits. David came over to me and put one of my arms around his shoulders.

"Can you move?" He looked at me, and then my leg. Which was now swollen and bleeding more than before.

"I think.." My voice was more raspy than usual. I tried to stand up but a shot of pain went right through my body. "AHH!" David quickly put me down and handed me some more pain pills, then walked over to Nero.

"He can't move. His leg is swollen and I think he's.." David and Nero looked back at me. They began whispering, but I could still hear them.. Everything was louder. "..Changing. His nails have grown out and his teeth look like they were sharpened." They exchanged a sad look, then walked over to me.

"Come on, get him on my back. CEDA is down the street rescuing survivors, we have to get there as quickly as possible. Nero picked me up and put me on David's back. I felt so useless. _If anything were to happen to them because of me.. _Everything started to go black, and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter three: Jump, Pounce, Leap

**Chapter three: Jump, Pounce, Leap**

"Rrghh.." I opened my eyes. It was quiet. _Where has everyone gone.. And_

_why can't I speak.._ I sat up feeling much better than the day before. I looked around. Everything was deserted. Paper and guns littered the streets, and there was a giant steel wall across the bridge, along with the sealed door from before. _I knew this would happen.. They left me for dead with the infected. I can't blame them though.. It was the only way CEDA would let them pass.._

"So, you're finally awake I see?" I jumped back letting out a screech in surprise. I landed on my back about 10 feet from where I was sitting.

"Heh, I guess you're just getting used to your new powers I gave you, huh?" It was a Hunter. I searched around for my weapon, any weapon. I saw an assault rifle out of the corner of my eye and ran towards it. About to pick it up, I looked at the shiny barrel and saw my reflection and my eyes went wide. My skin was a dull grey and my teeth were elongated and sharp and my eyes were a dull yellow. I looked down at my hands. My fingers have grown at least an inch since the last time I checked, and my nails have grown even more than before I slept. I also felt stronger. A lot stronger. Especially in my lower back and legs. I've turned. _Am I.. a.. Hunter? No.. I can't be.._ The Hunter looked at me an sighed.

"I guess I'll have to teach you everything. You don't even know what you are yet. Poor thing." I walked back over to him wondering what he meant by 'teach me everything'.

"Look, you're a Hunter and I'm the one who changed you. Good thing too. That smoker that grabbed you was following you and ready to grab you, would have killed you right on the spot, but as soon as I bit you, he knew that you were mine and left you alone." _His? What is he talking about.._

"So. Any questions before I get started?" I looked at him and cocked my head to the side, pointing to my throat.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot. Infected can't talk right away.. And have to learn how to all over again. I guess we'll try that in a week or two, after you learn how to hunt." As he said that word, 'hunt', I felt my stomach turn and my mouth water. I pointed to my stomach and whined.

"Yes, I know you're hungry. You'll be constantly hungry for the next week or so. I'll bring you some food but first, how about a name? Mine is Alex. How about you?"

I looked down and saw a puddle of mud, so I scooped some up in my hand and started to write my name in the cement.

"Jacob huh? Cool I guess.." Then I realized that both him and me could see. I pointed to my eyes and managed a low growling sound.

"Eyes? Oh. Right. Most Hunters claw their own eyes out.. Those are probably the ones you see attempting suicide by pouncing alone on a survivor with friends. Seeing as how Hunters are still closely related to humans in terms of brain capacity. Ours are the least degraded. We still feel some human emotions and some can't take it. They live every day slashing and killing humans, and they're too weak to take it. They go crazy. But not me, and hopefully not you. I'll train you to be just as good as me. Come on, I know a great training spot." _I can't believe this.._ Alex guided me down the empty streets, as I tripped and fell over my newly changed body.

We walked for about 10 minutes, the night was ending quickly. I could see

the sun start to rise, and my eyes began to sting more and more each minute. And my legs, they wouldn't stop itching. They wanted something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Alex seemed to notice too, and just smiled and laughed.

"Here we are." I looked around noticing a few commons and some red steel bars stacked up on one another, almost looking like a building, but with no walls. A large yellow machine with a long neck stood next to it. _This seems familiar.. Have I been here before? _Alex noticed me looking about.

"It's a construction site, there are plenty of commons here for you to practice and feed on later. Stay right here, I'll get you some fresh food. You'll need fresh human your first time in order to keep your strength." I turned around and laid on the ground, a sharp pain went through my stomach and my head started to spin. _Man.. I need to eat fast.. And what's up with my legs? Why are they so itchy all of a sudden?_ I scratched at my legs until the started to bleed. _What is.. WRONG with me? _I stood up and started hopping in place. I looked up and saw the large metal structure. _I want to.. Jump. Could I make it? I guess there's no harm in trying.. Oh god.._ I crouched down on all fours and tensed my body up, until my legs were trembling. _Here I go.._ I released the tension in my body all at once and screamed, and I flew like a spring up onto the highest bar of the structure._ How the HELL did I do that.. That was AWESOME!. And my legs aren't itching anymore, sick!_ Alex started to walk into the lot and I decided to have a little fun.

"Where the hell did he go? I told him to wait here.." Alex let out a large sigh and sat the fleshy corpse against a wired fence. I tensed up, ready to leap.

"That guy is gonna get himself ki-"

"SCREAACHH!" I jumped and landed right next to Alex, knocking him over on his back.

"HOLY SHIT! THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR?" I snickered as I put out my hand to help him up, he growled at me.

"Over there… I KINDELY brought you some fresh meat. Eat as much as you need. I already ate.. And I think it's gonna come back up thanks to _someone_.." I smiled at that as we walked over to the corpse. It was a young man.. Early twenties at best, although, it was hard to tell seeing as how his face was half mauled and his torso was almost completely ripped out. He smelled warm.. I got down onto all fours and crawled closer to sniff it. _This scent.. It's wonderful. _My mouth began to water again as I picked up the body's arm and brought it to my mouth. I took a large bite and blood began oozing around the corner of my mouth. _This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my entire life! _I began to eat up the entire arms length and back down again, until there was nothing but bone left. Blood was everywhere. It was thick and sweet, and it dripped down my chin and claws, down into a crimson puddle at my knees. It was so beautiful, like a pool of shining rubies. I wanted to lick it up off of the ground, but was stopped my Alex.

"Tempting isn't it? Y'know, the suns gonna rise soon. We're gonna need to find a place to sleep. I think I might know a place. I used to stay there before I went out looking for suitable survivors to infect. It's over there." He pointed a bit north-west from here and I leaped in that direction, looking back with a wide, bloody smile on my face.

"Jeesh. Looks like you're in a good mood.. Wait for me. You don't even know where it is yet." I waited for Alex on a rooftop while he crouched and leapt in my direction, then towards a tall apartment building.

"In here. There's beds and everything too." He jumped into a hole in the building wall and I followed. Inside were two mattresses that were tore up with blood splatters on them. The floor was bloodstained and there were bones piled up in the corner, and at the back of the room was a small couch covered in plastic and not a speck of blood on it. _I wondered if there's something special about that couch? _I shrugged it off and laid down on one of the mattresses and watched Alex crawl to his.

"We'll go back tomorrow. You need to train to get food for yourself. So get some sleep." I nodded and shut my eyes, feeling more content than I have in a long time.


End file.
